One day I'll be free
by Rogue2Love
Summary: The institute is attacked by magneto's lackies. They have taken Rogue Scott and Evan with them. Scott and Evan seemed to have opened up but Rogue is not willing to trust them and just wants to be free of Magneto's grasp. But when she least expects it she
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone. I'm gonna try to make this a Romy fic. My stroies really aren't too good but if i mess up tell me. Hope you enjoy and please remember to R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them. I've been trying to make new characters up but heck the original x-men are the best! So if i owned them ,which i don't, i would be the happiest person alive!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now onto my story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Chapter One  
  
Rogue heared the alarm burst out into it's daily tune. Oh how she hated that sound. She took the clock and threw it across the room. Alittle drastic yes but it quit right? Rogue threw the covers over her head so that the light was shining in her eyes. She then tried to get back to sleep.  
  
"Rogue we have to go now! Something is going on!" Rogue heard Jean say. Then she felt the house shake from an explosion or something. Rogue jumped up and put on her uniform. She didn't have time to apply her make-up so she just ran downsatirs with Jean and Kitty.  
  
"Whats goin' on?" Rogue asked,running while trying to put her combat boots on.  
  
"I have no, like idea." Kitty said grabbing Jean and Rogue's hand and phasing them through the wall connecting to the hall towards the entrance." But we're about to find out." Right beside them Kurt poofed by with Evan and Scott.  
  
"What iz happening. Mine and Evan's room just blew into a thousand pieces." Kurt said.  
  
"Shhhh... Kurt we have to be quiet. The institute is bein' attacked.... does it seem alittle quiet to ya'll?" Rogue asked looking around. The room was as still and quiet. Everyone started searching for who caused the destruction.  
  
Kurt teleported to the top lamp and looked around. "Show yourselves!" Kurt yelled into the darkness. And just like that a bow staff flew and hit him in the back of the head. Then over to the left a huge steel hand made its way into Scott's stomach. Evan then was burned in the back and soon unconcious by a huge fire coming from St. John. He picked him up and ran off. Rogue was about to follow but the bow from earlier came out of nowhere and tripped her.  
  
"Hello cherie'" Came a voice from the shadows. Rogue got in fighting position. This man seemed al too familiar.  
  
"You!" Rogue yelled aiming a punch at him. He caught it right before it hit his face.  
  
"Me?" He said jumping in the air and doing a spining kick.  
  
Jean was having her own troubles with Pietro.  
  
"Hey beautiful. I'll give you a kiss if you catch me." He said running arouind and around about her.  
  
"I don't know about a kiss but I will catch you." Jean said. She took her hand and stopped Pietro with her telekenisis. She then made him fly bachwards into The big steel man. (Collosus) That had to hert. For Pietro any ways.  
  
St. John put Evan and him in a orb and peacfuly flew back to Magneto's.  
  
Scott and Kitty handled Collosus. As for Kurt he was still on the ground holdibng his head finnaly getting up and helping Jean.  
  
"What do ya'll want?" Rogue asked.  
"Magneto wants you to help him fight. He said you either come willingly or we'll just take ya."He said.  
Remy threw a charged card at Rogue, who easily dodged it. "Swamp rat ah am so gonna get ya for that. Rogue said, taking off her glove and running at him. He ran with agile away from her. She finnaly caught up with him gasping for air. She took her hand and put it to his face. He jerked away alittle too late but was still concious. Rogue's eyes became red and black.  
  
"Nice eyes petite." Remy said. Rogue scowled and picked up a rock. She charged, threw it at him, and he,like its a surprise, dodged it. Rogue fell to her knees."Getting tired petite?" Remy said with a weak smile.  
  
Rogue didn't return the smile but said." Are you?" She noticed his legs were getting shaky too.  
  
"No. You?" He said. She wasn't in the mood for his Flirting.  
  
"No" Rogue flew a weak kick at him which hit him aside the head. He held his head for awhile  
  
"You pretty good chere'" He said smiling his cocky smile.  
  
Rogue just rolled her eyes and fell to her knees again. She couldn't go much longer. She was now gasping for air. Her eyes were falling heavy. *Ah can't give up now. But ah'm so tired. I'll just beat that smile off...his..face..*Rogue thought before she saw his weak smile before she blacked out.  
  
By now all the other x-men with an exception of Evan and Scott (forgot to mension he was beat up pretty bad by Collosus.) the x-men had beaten the other side. They had to regroup so they left. How could they leave them.?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Rogue woke up to a room much like her own at the Institute. Rogue closed her eyes again but then quickly opened them again finnaly realizing she was captured.  
  
"No!" Rogue yelled. She ran to the window and tried to open it.  
  
"No use there's no where to run. There's a barrier protecting us." Rogue shot around hearing a voice only to find Magneto.  
  
"Let me go." Rogue said. She then went to her bed and layed on her side not facing Magneto.  
  
"I"m sorry but I can't" He said." Now why don't you come down stairs and have some breakfast." He said. Rogue didn't reply. *Ah don't think so. Ah'm, not going anywhere unless it's away from here.*  
  
"Rogue please you're going to have to come out sooner or later might as well be now." Still no respond."Fine if you want anything the kitchen is down the hall to the left." With that Rogue heard him shut the door.  
  
"It's official, Ol' Buckethead is number one on my most hated list."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Oh c-mon Evan don't be so down. Just because you were beaten by us doesn't mean you gotta be so depressing." Pietro said smirking.  
  
"Shut-up Maximoff. " Evan said stirring his cereal with his spoon.  
  
"So where's Rogue?" Scott asked.  
  
"The shiela won't come out of that room." St. John said.  
  
"Well she'll come out sooner or later."  
  
"Well if she doesn't someone should take food up to her. Don't make her starve herself." Collosus said with a german accent.  
  
For the next three days Rogue spent her time in her room. Why wouldn't they have rescued them by now? Why didn't they care? Rogue fought back tears.  
  
"Chere, Remy brought y' some food." Remy said through the door. Rogue didn't answer him. "Petite you'll have to eat something. You haven't eaten in three days." *Only three? Seems like a year.* Rogue thought.  
  
Remy opened the door. Rogue rolled on her side again not facing him. "Please Chere?"  
  
"Mah names not chere it's Rogue." Rogue said.  
  
"Rogue why don't you like us? You're gonna have to get used to us sooner or later."  
  
Rogue still sat in silence. *Why should ah like him. He almost blew me up. They're our enemy. Just because they capture us they think were good friends now? Ah can't trust 'em and ah never will.*  
  
"Well fine bye." He said and left. Rogue wouldn't live here she had to get out. But Rogue couldn't help but notice the sincere tone of this Remy. At least she had Evan and Scott to help her. But Even now they were bonding with 'them'. 


	2. Bets and dates

Now on with my second chapter. I hoped you liked the first. Now In this Chapter Rogue acctually comes out of her room. Romy still and will continue to be. OK Here we go.  
  
R&R  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Chapter Two  
  
Rogue's stomach started growling. After all she hasn't ate in four days. Rogue got up and walked to the door. *Well Ah'll make it quick. Get down there grab something and get back up here.* Rogue said she put her hand on the cold knob and turned it. She pushed the door open and walked through. She closed the door and quickly but quietly strodded down the hall.  
  
When she entered the kitchen everyone was eating lunch. But as soon as she came in everyone looked up shocked.  
  
"Finnaly Rogue!" Evan said jumping up and running over.  
  
"Rogue we were wondering if you'd ever come out." Rogue just went to the cabbinet and grabbed some chips then to the fridge for a soda.  
  
"Yea? Well don't get used to it." And with that she went to the table and sat by Evan. She would've went back upstairs but she needed to talk.  
  
Though she didn't really talk she just sat quietly eating. "Rogue why won't you come down more often?" Scott asked.  
  
"'Cause Ah don't have t'" She said.  
  
"Man the shiela has an attitude."  
  
"Don't cal me that. It's Rogue." Rogue said scowling at him.  
  
When Rogue finished she went back upstairs and went to the balcony. *Ah hate this place.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Man the sheila is so starnge huh?"  
  
"I'll say."  
  
"And man does she have an attitude."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I don't think even the charming Cajun could saduce her."  
  
"Wanna make a bet? 50 bucks say ah can." Remy said smirking.  
  
"I"m in." St. John waved 50 dollars in the air.  
  
"Me too." Collosus said rummaging through his wallet and pulling out two twenties and a ten.  
  
"Ok den it's a deal. In the next month or so she'll be so mine." Remy said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Rogue sat on her bed looking out the window. She missed that little annoying sqeak fom Kitty and Jean whenever a cute guy walked by. She missed the professor and Hank. She missed Storm. But most of all she missed Logan. He was like her father.  
  
Then without notice Roue felt something slide down her back. She jumped up and spun around to find the cajun looking at her. "Get away from me!" Rogue said jumping off the bed.  
  
"Chill chere' Remy aightn gonna hert y' non." Remy said and wrapped his finger around a piece of her hair. Rogue jerked it away.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Why are y' so touchy. And don't give me that crap about your powers 'cause that's not the reason and you know it." Remy said. *What does he mean? How does he know?*  
  
"Ah..Ah" Rogue studdered. Remy leaned in. Rogue leaned back. "It doesn't matter."  
  
"I tink it does." Remy said once again leaning forward. Rogue leaned back once again only to hit the wall.  
  
"Well ah don't wanna talk about it now back off." Rogue said. Rogue was getting nervouse with being this close.  
  
"There's a reason why you flinch when someone touches you. Like your afraid there gonna hert y'. So tell me." Remy said leaning forward almost closing the gap between them. Rogue ducked under his arms.  
  
"Ah don't have t'" Rogue said.  
  
"Please." Remy said his voice sincere.  
  
"Fine. My dad used t' abuse me! You happy now?" Rogue said and stormed out of the room. Remy followed feeling the slightest bit of regret.  
  
"Umm... Sorry." He said. Rogue ignored.  
  
"Whatever. Just leave me alone."  
  
"But Remy be wondering something?"  
  
"What?" Rogue asked annoyed.  
  
"Would y' go out with Remy sometime?" Rogue turned around. She was a little shocked.  
  
"Why?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Remy wanna get t' know y'."  
  
"Remy ah really don't thinks it's a great idea. Ah mean ah can't trust y', you really know how to get a girl to remeber some painful thoughts and Ah'm not yet done with the fact y' almost blew my hand off."  
  
"Remy didn't charge it that bad just enough to shake y'. Besides y' can trust Remy. We're on the same side now."  
  
"No. We're not. Fine I'll go. It'll get me out of this house and ah can acctually go for a decent meal." Rogue said and started walking back to her room.  
  
"Thanks. We'll go....Saturday at 8:00?"  
  
"Sure whatever." Remy smirked. *Your makin' this too easy petite.*  
  
"Great. See ya then." Rogue barely made a wave and walked into her room.  
  
Rogue layed on her bed. *Why does it feel like he gets too much under my skin? Well too late to go change it now.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Next Day  
  
Rogue came down feeling a bit more comfortable now coming down. She sat down at the table and poured a bowl of cereal.  
  
"Rogue is it true? Are you going to go on a date with Remy?"  
  
Rogue nodded."Just t' get out of this house. Ah can't stand it here."  
  
"True. Rogue don't get too close to him. I don't want you getting hert."  
  
"Don't worry Evan ah'll be fine."  
  
Over in the corner St. John,Collosus and Remy were talking and once in awhile pointing at Rogue. Rogue gave them a quizical look and just shrugged. She then left to head up stairs.  
  
In a few days she and Remy would be going out for a surprise date. Surprise as in Remy knows but won't tell Rogue. She wondered what they would do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Next time Remy and Rogue go on the date. Rogue opens up to Remy and starts to actually smile. Well I hoped you liked the chapter. If you didn't sorry. (^__~) 


	3. first date

Ok everyone it's time for chapter three. Hope you enjoy and have fun reading it. And yes I know I said  
  
that Collosus (Piotr) was German. Sorry I'm so used to writing about Kurt's accent. So anyways he's really, As  
  
if you don't know, Russian. Wel onto my story. Hope you like and please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Chapter three.  
  
Saturday had finnaly arrived. Remy was most certain suducing Rogue would be a piece of cake. Rogue  
  
didn't even care that Remy exsisted, yet.  
  
Rogue woke up on Saturday morning just like any other time that week: Wondering if the X-men would  
  
rescue them that day. But never had they. Rogue got up and went down the hall and into the kitchen. Again she  
  
was the last to wake up and find a hilarious morning breakfast food fight. But this time Scott and Evan were part  
  
of it. *How can they like them?* Rogue thought.   
  
"G'Mornin' Chere." Rogue turned around suddenly to find two red-on-black eyes staring at her. He winked  
  
at her. "Ready for t'night?" He asked.  
  
"Yea. Get to get out of this place!" Rogue said happily. Remy frowned.  
  
"It's not really that bad is it?" He asked surprised.  
  
"What do you think?" Rogue said. She walked into the kitchen and sat down by Scott and Evan after the  
  
food fight had settled.   
  
Latter everyone went out to play some volley ball. But for some reason, Pietro stayed in with his father  
  
and went down a stair case into the basement. Rogue shrugged it off and focused on the game. She didn't   
  
play she just sat on the lawn chair and watched. She really wasn't that big on sports. The teams were settled   
  
with Evan and Scott on one team and Remy and St. John on the other. Piotr, like Rogue, just sat and watched.  
  
"OK ready?" Remy asked everyone. They all shook there heads in a nod. "Righ' then 0 serving 0." Remy  
  
threw the ball in the air and hit the ball hard onto the other side which Scott barely caught and hit. The game went on like this untill Remy  
  
had made a spike making the score 9 to 8. Remy and St. John were in the lead. But knowing Scott, the game wasn't over. He rammed the  
  
ball hard and it went flying. Remy hit it easily and it made it to the ground on Scott and Evan's side.  
  
Rogue's emerald eyes watched every intimate detail. Remy was pretty good. Heck he was amzing. *Wait what am ah sayin'?   
  
He's no better than Scott.* Rogue's eyes dashed back and forward with the ball.   
  
"Pretty good, eh?" She heard a voice with a thick Russian accent. (YAY! Alright i got his accent right lol) Rogue turned around to   
  
find Piotr.   
  
"Yea ah guess." Rogue said turning back to the game, taking quick looks at Remy once in awhile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Meanwhile~  
  
"So father exactly what are you going to do?" Pietro asked quizzically.   
  
"First of all Apocalypse will be freed soon. I have no doubt. But what concerns me is that when the last door opens Apocalypse  
  
will once again roam free to kill. Now we have to stop him. I figure while we all cause enought distractions our young Rogue can absorb   
  
him. Though," He looks out the window. "She won't trust us like Scott and Evan have. If by force is the only way to make her, than that's   
  
the way. Now Pietro you do not breath a word of what you have just heard. We need to keep this our own little secret. Promise me Pietro."  
  
Magneto looked at his son pleading him. Pietro nodded.  
  
"I promise father." With that Pietro runs out of the room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 7:30 pm. Date time 8:00pm.  
  
Rogue came down the steps in her usual clothes. Not like she cared. Remy came over to the door with the motorcycle and  
  
patted the back of the seat behind him.  
  
"Well hop on Chere." Remy said. Rogue came down the steps and got on behind him. "Now hold on Chere." Remy truned it on   
  
and pushed on the gas and the motorcycle was then zooming into town. Remy first drove into a parking lot to the club.   
  
"And jus' how are we supposed to get in there?" Rogue asked placing her hands on her hips. Remy waved an invitation.  
  
"Know the people Chere." Remy got off and handed his hand out to her, which she ignored and go off herself. "Dis' way Chere." Remy headed toward the front door and handed the invitation to the guard out front. He took and inspected it. He then nodded and ushered them in. Rogue and Remy walked in. Rogue looked around at the huge place. It was great! Remy took her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.  
  
"Wanna dance Chere?" Remy asked taking her gloved hand and kissing it. Rogue yanked it away.  
  
"Well ah didn't come here for nothin'" Rogue said. Remy started to dance and Rogue joined in. It was a fast paced beat so when  
  
the song was finnaly over Rogue was hot. Then suddenly Rogue's ears picked up a slow beat song. *Uh-oh!* Last time she had slow danced she had put a guy into a coma. Remy put an arm around her waist.  
  
"Uhmm..Ah'm tired ah think ah'll sit this one out." Rogue said panicking.  
  
"No way Chere you dancing with Remy." Remy took her arms and placed them around his neck. He then put his around her   
  
waist again.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts Chere now dance." Remy looked at her face which was panicky. "Don' be scared Chere Remy aighnt gon' hert y' non."  
  
Rogue seemed to calm down alittle. Remy looked at her. She looked beautiful in person. Rogue looked up at his awe struck face. Every   
  
once in awile she would step on his foot. *Gawd why didn' Irene teach mah to dance?!* Rogue thought. Remy chuckled.  
  
"What?" She said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothin' " He said. *Who am ah kiddin' she's just another one of dos' femmes. Beutiful and suducable.* Remy thought. Rogue   
  
looked back up at him, finally bringing her eyes from her feet. Remy looked into her eyes. They were beautiful. He suddenly got lost in   
  
those emerald pools of delight. He couldn't bring his eyes away from them. The song then ended and Rogue backed away looking quite   
  
relieved. "So Chere Remy gon' have t' tech ya to dance." Rogue blushed and the went back to being so close to poeple. Remy looked   
  
quizzically at her. Was it that bad?" He asked.  
  
"Ah..ah guess not." Rogue said. *It was great!* She thought.  
  
"We'll have t' do dis again no?" He said smiling. Rogue this time returned the smile.   
  
"Sure." Her eyes glistened. *Dis is too easy. That 100 bucks is mine already.* Remy thought smirking to himself.  
  
Rogue and Remy exited the club and got back on the motorcycle. "Ah know a great spot to ea'" Remy said.  
  
"Sure." Rogue said, her stomach growling.  
  
They rode all the way to a resturant who's name was in french. Remy said it made cajun food. When they entered the resturant   
  
Rogue could smell spicy scents enter her nose. It smelt really good. She sat down at a nearby table and picked up the menu. Remy did  
  
the same. Rogue ordered the same thing as Remy since she didn't know what anything was.  
  
"So belle petite, how's de date goin' so far?" He had a smug smile playing his lips. Rogue shrugged.  
  
"If it gets me out of that place you call a home then ya it's great." Rogue said. Remy wasn't done yet he would seduce her for  
  
the fun of it while getting money too.   
  
The waitress brought them their orders and they amediatly dug in. "Remy?"  
  
"Ya chere'?" Remy said looking up smirking.  
  
"Where did ya come from? "She asked. Remy was disappointed but told.  
  
"Remy comes from N'awlins. Remy then left."  
  
"Why?" Rogue asked wondering how anyone would want to leave there.  
  
"Because Remy was forced apon marriage." Remy said thinking back to then.  
  
"Oh." Rogue said. She felt hert for some reason that he wasn't even aloud to even marry the person he loved. If his parents   
  
liked her then he'd be married to her. "Did you love her?"  
  
"No. Don' get me wrong she's a belle femme but not right for me." Remy said truning his attention from his food to Rogue. He  
  
took off his sunglasses for the first time she'd ever seen, showing Remy's red on black eyes. "She's racist or somethin'. She hates my   
  
eyes and what ah can do."  
  
Rogue was taken back offguard. "What's the big deal. We're not monsters. Ah mean c-mon what in the world have we done t'  
  
them?" Rogue said mostly ot herself then to anyone.  
  
"Remy feel the same way chere. But nothin' we can do." Rogue nodded. She finished her food shortly after Remy. He stood up.  
  
"Well we be goin' on home now chere." Remy said. Rogue looked up at him. *Why is he all of the sudden bein' so nice t' me?*   
  
Rogue thought. She stood up as well. Remy laid the money on the table and a tip and then he and Rogue left the resturant. Once again for   
  
that night Remy and Rogue hopped onto the motrocycle. Rogue circled her arms around his waist. Remy felt happy at this. He turned the   
  
gas and the motorcycle flew into motion. They were travelin for a long time. Rogue soon felt tired and rested her head on his back. She   
  
closed her eyes and drifted asleep. She was happy for getting so much attention for once, but she wondered why still he had been nice   
  
to her. Only time can tell.............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************  
  
THANKS! I got alot of reviews it seems. They were all goood no bad! I'm so happy. Next episode...awww heck who knows. I'm just making  
  
this up as i go. But hey when my imagination kicks in I have to write it down before it leaves my head so don't think I already know what's   
  
going on. Cause seriously i'm just trying to keep up. It may be a surprise for you to hear the new chapters but its still a surprise to me   
  
cause i only write them when they come to my mind so it's kinda just like reading it right then.  
  
I'm hoping it will trun out alright. Remy is kind of starting to get love-sick on Rogue. But Rogue is just confused. But it's still all a  
  
game to Remy. Just a big ol' bet. Well till my next chapter i hope you all have a nice week or weekend or whatever timezone you're in.  
  
Weekend for me. New story comin' soon. 


	4. More to her then seems

Ok time for the next chapter. I hoped you liked the last but now it's time to go to the next. More dates i predict. Yes predict. Like  
  
I said making it up as I go. Well I'll just shut my mouth now and let you get onto the story now. Romy of course. And more dates. Not gonna  
  
talk 'bout them the first was just special so i clued in on that.  
  
R & R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remy picked the sleeping Rogue up. She was so light. She had fallen asleep awile ago. He went to the door and opened it   
  
quietly heading toward her room. When he aprroached it he opened it and wlked over to her bed placing her down gently. He closed  
  
the window that was opened and then walked back over. He then placed the covers over her. He looked at her face. It was so child-like.  
  
peacfull and inoccent. Her brushed a strand of hair from her face. How was it when he tried his hardest with his martial arts master   
  
charm he couldn't even get her to give him a peck on the cheek and all she did was notihng and she tugged at his emotions so.  
  
He couldn't be thinking this. He wiped it from his mind and walked to the door closing it quietly as not to wake her. He then   
  
went to his room for the night. Thinking about Rogue every step of the way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Rogue awoke the next morning in her bed. Remy must have put her in it. She arose and shaded her eyes from the sunlight   
  
evading the room. She soon got used to it and got up. She stretched her arms. Rogue walked to the door and the walked down the  
  
hallway to the kitchen. When she approached it she had expected foodfights, fistfights, and whatever other kind of fights you could   
  
think of. But when she got there it only held the acoloytes feasting madly. No Scott or Evan. *Where are they?* She thought.  
  
Rogue looked arouns searching hoping to find them but they were nowhere.   
  
"Where are they?" She asked. They all shrugged.  
  
"Last ah saw them Chere Magneto was talkin' with 'em." Remy said smiling. Rogue dismissed it and sat down. But as soon as  
  
she did she came face to face with the garbage disposers. They gobbled down everything. Rogue feeling queasy got up and headed   
  
toward the living room when she bumped into Scott and Evan.   
  
"Hey" Rogue said. They didn't answer or even meet her eye. They just kept walking and sat down staring into nothing. "What   
  
happened?" She asked.  
  
They didn't answer. Rogue began to get worried. "What happened!" She yelled. Scott turned to her.   
  
"Nothing." Rogue didn't by it but left the thought. She knew something was up. She left the kitchen and went back to where she   
  
was going. When she entered the living room she sat on the couch.   
  
"Hey chere." Rogue turned around to see Remy. "Can Remy sit with ya?"  
  
"Sure whatever." She said. She abruptly flipped threw the channels. She could feel Remy staring at her. She looked at him   
  
quizzically.  
  
"Stop." Rogue said annoyed.  
  
"Stop what belle chere." He said giving her a corky smile.  
  
"Starin' at me."   
  
"Remy can't help it Chere. You're de first beautiful femme Remy like."   
  
"Yea and it'll be you're last unless ya stop." He did. Rogue then flipped threw more channels when she felt something tug her   
  
hair. She turned abruptly seeing Remy twirl a strand of her hair. She yanked it away and glowered at him.  
  
" He he sorry chere Remy just love y' hair do."  
  
"Will ya just stop already?"   
  
"Ok Chere. Remy leave. " He too her hand in his and brushed his lips across them which made a shiver go up her spine. When  
  
he let go he smirked and walked away. rogue stared after him. She then felt something in her hand. It was a note.  
  
Dear Chere  
  
Remy wants y' t' meet him by the big oak tree at 8:00. Ok? Remy  
  
Understands if y' don' wan' come, but please?  
  
Love,  
  
Remy  
  
Ps. Wear something nice but comfortable. Y' don' have to impress Remy y' already take  
  
his breath away.  
  
Short but simple. But would she go? Did she want to? He was her enemy and she couldn't touch. An she didn't like the way he  
  
always got underneath her skin. But why did he pick her? Was he just using her? How could she trust Remy? But on the other hand he  
  
was charming and she liked his eyes, his smile, his walk, everything about him. Part of her was saying no the other yes. She was so   
  
mixed up in her feelings. She couldn't just crupple before him like those cheerleaders and preps. No he couldn't play with her like  
  
some barbie doll. She would go see him to prove he couldn't play with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5:30 pm.  
  
"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Scott asked.  
  
"Who Magneto?" Evan asked.  
  
"Know the pumpkin man. Yes Magneto." Scott said sarcastically.  
  
"I don't know. He wouldn't really do that to her would he?" Evan asked still trembling.  
  
"Maybe. But why would he use her to kil when she would end up...you know?" Scott said. Evan nodded.  
  
"Dead."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"But father why do you have to do this to her?" Pietro asked.  
  
"We have to my son." Magneto said.  
  
"But she's like my sister. Wanda never was there but I always had Rogue now you're gonna take her away from me?" Pietro's  
  
words were crawling with hert and fear.  
  
"I'm sorry. I understand you_"   
  
"No. You don't understand. You obviously don't have a clue."   
  
"Pietro it's just the way it has to be."  
  
"No!" Pietro ran out of the room trembling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~7:56pm.  
  
Rogue hurried outside to the big oak tree. She still had four minutes before she had to be there but she decided to just go now.  
  
Rogue stood there for two minutes before she sat down, her back against the tree. She wondered what Remy wanted. Why did he invite   
  
her here. Maybe he was just fooling with her head. I mean they kidnap her, she neglects them for almost four days, she wouldn't trust   
  
anyone, and now she was being asked on dates. There was a bigger picture here and she knew it. She sat there for what seemed like   
  
hours but only turned out to be minutes. She checked her watch. It was now 8:03 pm. Where was he? Maybe he wouldn't show up.   
  
Maybe he was just pulling a joke or something.   
  
Rogue got up and brushed off the dirt surounding the tree. She started to walk away when she heard something. Like an  
  
animal move threw bushes. She turned around to find nothing. Rogue walked over to the bush and started pulling away branches.   
  
Nothing was there. Rogue, feeling quite confused, thought she must've just heard a squirel or something. Or maybe nothing at all. She  
  
started walking toward the front door of the mansion of Magneto's. Then she heard it again. Another wisp of something moving around.  
  
*It's just a squirel or a rabbit.* Rogue said. She kept walking, when Remy came out the door.   
  
"Where y' be goin' petite?" He asked.  
  
`"Looking for ya. Where were ya?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Just getting ready." Remy said, smiling. He looked over her features. She had on a white tank-top with a black over top. She   
  
then had on a black pair of jeans with her regular combat boots. She looked very 'belle' as Remy would put it.   
  
"Just why are we meeting?" Rogue asked, placing her hand on her hips.  
  
"You'll see." Remy took her hand and led her into the woods. She wondered where he was leading her. Remy all the while was   
  
smiling to himself. *Dis be sure to get her to be Remy's* He thought.   
  
They traveled through the woods and onto a field. Rogue looked around, while Remy was still leading her to some place. More  
  
woods were coming up. Remy and Rogue walked through them as well. Rogue looked back and couldn't find the mansion anywhere.   
  
Remy stopped without her knowing and she ran into him. Rogue turned around to find the ocean. It was beautiful. Rogue took off her  
  
boots and let her feet sink into the sand. She looked out at the dark ocean. The stars and moon were reflecting off of it. The waves   
  
gracfully rose in with the tide and the ocean beyond showing all it's beautiful features. Everything about it was beutiful and at night it  
  
made it glow.   
  
Remy looked over at Rogue. She was looking wide-eyed around. She looked beautiful against the darkness. This seemed the  
  
place she was meant for. The place she looked most gorgious at. Remy, without knowing, slid his hand into her's. She looked at him. Her  
  
emerald eyes were the most stunning thing. They looked like a green ocean itself. Remy loved those eyes. He quickley learned what was   
  
happening and looked away, not taking away his hand making it more easier for him.   
  
Remy let go and took out a blanket and laid it down. He sat down on the right side. He then patted the space beside him   
  
gesturing for her to sit down. Rogue looked at him raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Remy aighnt gonna bite y' non chere?" He humored which Rogue rolled her eyes. Rogue sat by him but as far as she could on  
  
the blanket. Rogue looked around still stunned at how beautiful it looked. But little did she know Remy was thinking the same thing. About  
  
her. Remy then got back up lending out a hand. "'Member ah said ah was gonna have to teach y' to dance chere? Well now ah decided to  
  
teach y'." Rogue smiled and took his hand. He lifted her up and placed his arm around her waist. The other hand into her hand. She   
  
placed one arm around his shoulder and her hand into his hand. Remy then took a step this way. She followed. He too a step forward   
  
and she stepped backwards. They kept doing this over and over until Rogue finnal got it. The danced along the sand and never too their  
  
glances from each other's eyes. Soon they stopped and got back on the cover and looked out at the ocean.  
  
"That was great." Rogue said her eyes glisteneing from the stars reflecting off the ocean.  
  
"Oic." Remy said. It was amzing.  
  
"So why else are we here?" Rogue asked. Remy shrugged.  
  
"Want t' ge' t' know y' more Chere." Remy said smirking.  
  
"Well what do you want to know. The horrible past, horrible present,or horrible future." Rogue asked sarcastically.  
  
"Ummmm...horrible past?" Remy asked mocking her. Rogue rolled her eyes again.  
  
"Not much t' say." Rogue said and tilted her head down.  
  
Remy noticed this and thought it couldn't be that bad. Sure her dad abused her and her moms dead but really. Just two things.   
  
Remy had dealt with things too. "Please tell Remy." He said lifting her chin to make her look at him. Rogue looked into his eyes.  
  
"Well...First of all you already know 'bout my mom. She married him and then he abused us. Ah thought she would always get  
  
me out of trouble with him . She would always tell him not be angry over spilled milk. But then she died and ah had no one to protect me  
  
so he got to abuse and play with me all he wanted." Rogue said trembling alittle. "Then Irene adopted me. She just took me away and   
  
called the cops on him for child abuse. She took me home with her. That was one good thing. But she was always telling me to cover up.  
  
Ah mean ah did as told but ah still wondered. Then a few years later ah went to a dance with Cody. He was a good friend. A slow dance   
  
came on and he asked if I'd dance with him. So ah did. After the dance we went to the balcony and we talked. Then short after he kissed   
  
me. And sure as heck that had to be the first time my powers manifest. So then everyone becomes afraid of me so ah run away. But   
  
then ah meet up with Mystique. She adopted me. Which ah later found out she was using me to spy on the X-Men. So ah left her and met   
  
with the x-men. Everyone in the past seemed to have let me down one way or another. My mom died. My dad abused. Irene lied as well as  
  
Mystique. Cody and everyone else was afraid of me. Even my true friends who ah thought would stick by me. Then a few weeks ago ah  
  
learn my best friend is Mystique in disguise. But she made me feel almost normal then ah found out it was all just a lie. Nothing is ever  
  
true. Some way or another everyone seems to let me down. So ah really down't trust people now. Ah'm kind of glad my powers went  
  
nuclear or else ah would't've found out about Mystique. But then again ah almost died. And ah figured out ah had a family at the Institute  
  
but then you all kidnap us and they haven't rescued us yet. So ah figure they just forgot about us and went on. They don't care about us.  
  
And no one cares about me. No one." Rogue finished fighting back tears.  
  
It was Remy turn to be wide-eyed now. He never knew she went threw so much. How could he have played with her and almost  
  
hert her like that. It was the least she needed right now. Soem one else to hurt her. Remy put a hand on her hand.  
  
"Remy cares." Rogue looked over at him. He was shocked to find her crying.   
  
"Oh Remy, everything is just so horrible. Ah should have never been born. This is no way to live life. Ah don't have a family any  
  
more and ...and... oh Remy." Rogue cried streaming tears.  
  
"Shhh..shhh Remy here." Remy pulled her into and embrace. She cried into his chestand wraping her arms aound his waist.  
  
Remy all the while was stroking her hair, trying to calm her. She seemed to quiet down a bit. She leaned back again looking at him   
  
straight in the eye.  
  
"Remy what am ah gonna do. There's no place for me. No one who cares. Everything is so screwed up." Rogue closed her eyes  
  
shaking her head side to side.  
  
"Remy be here for y' Chere. Remy won't let y' down." Rogue looked at him and hugged him again.  
  
"Thanks Remy." She said. Remy continued to stroke her hair more.   
  
"Now 'member there's still the future. And Remy is hopin' to be in it. Forget the past Chere. Nothin' back there for you to live on.  
  
Ah know Remy cares for y' and he won't let anyone hurt y'. He promises." Remy said.  
  
"Remy why do y' care so much?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Cause Remy cares 'bout you. Remy knew y' were different from the other femmes from the first time ah saw y'. Y' took my  
  
breath away. Ah'll be here for y' always Rogue." Remy said. Rogue noticed this was the first time he said Rogue instead of Chere or   
  
petite. "Remy love y' Rogue."   
  
Rogue flew back in shock. "Wh.. what?"  
  
"Remy loves you."  
  
"Remy it'll never work. Ah can't_"  
  
"Don't tell me what y' can't do chere. Remy loves y' and he don't care what y' can do or can't. Doesn't matter."  
  
"Remy." Rogue said her eyes watering.  
  
"Yes Rogue."   
  
"I love ya too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
Soooooooooooooo???????? What do you think? I hope you like it and please review. I figure on making Remy fall for her later but if I   
  
waited the beach scene would probably disapear from my head. So I made it now. I hoped you like it.  
  
Soon The Next Chapter Will Prevail. Mwuhahahahahahahaha!  
  
R & R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
( I wanted to make that clear so that you'd review lol) 


	5. Trust broken

Did you all like the last chapter? Hope so. Well anyways, My next chapter ( This chapter) is gonna be good i hope. So don't yell  
  
at me if not. Romy as usual. Now as promised more Remy and Rogue than what has been goin' on. Last chapter Remy took Rogue to the  
  
beach and tought her to dance. He then talked iwth her realising there is more to her than he thought and shouldn't be hurt anymore. The  
  
least she needed was to be hert more by him. So he now has a slight bit of comfort for her.   
  
R & R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`* Chapter Three  
  
Rogue sat in the living room with Evan and Piotr playing a game of monopoly. Evan was winning of course, Piotr second, and  
  
Rogue last. This was more of Evan's game than anyone else's. He ruled monopoly. The next move Rogue made, made her lose the last of  
  
her money and she was out of the game. She got up and sat on the sofa watching the other two play. Scott and St. John were over on the  
  
other couch watching tv. They had lost the game hours ago. And Remy was secluded playing a game of solitaire.  
  
Rogue made her way over to him. She wasn't really talkative with him since their last 'date', but now she wanted to talk. "So ya  
  
winnin'?" She asked. Remy looked up and smiled.  
  
"Oic. Remy beggin' to t'ink y'd never talk t' him again." He said placing a red five on a black six.  
  
"Well, it was kind of a shock. Y' know?" Rogue said. She sat down opposit him and watched him play.  
  
"Well Remy t'ought y'd like de beach." He said. "'Cause y' looked beautiful dere." He said, stroking his hair.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. *O pah-lease! Who does he think he's kindin'?* "It was great. But if ya tell anyone ah cried ah swear   
  
ah'll_"  
  
"Y'll what petite." Remy said flashing her his charming smile.  
  
"Ah'll drain that smile of y' face." Rogue said, annoyed.  
  
"Y' wouldn't really do dat t' Remy would y' Chere?" He asked pouting.  
  
"Maybe." Rogue said mysteriously. She then got up and headed toward her room.  
  
"Where y' be goin' Chere?" Remy asked. Rogue smiled.  
  
"Why do y' care."  
  
"Just wonderin' why de belle petite would want t' leave the handsom prince."Remy said giving her his cocky smile.  
  
"Oh there's a few reasons why." Rogue said.  
  
Rogue walked down the hall when she heard a small stiffled cry. She looked over at the door. She turned the knob quietly and  
  
pushed. She then peeked inside. She saw Pietro with his face in a pillow, crying. Rogue walked in.  
  
"Pietro?" She asked. The boy with silver hair jumped at her voice.  
  
"What?" He asked wiping his eyes.  
  
"Why are ya cryin'?" She asked walking over to him.  
  
"It's nothing." He said. He turned away.   
  
"Oh yea it's really normal for a teenager to be crying into his pillow for nothin'." Rogue said sarcastically.  
  
"Rogue all I know is that you need to get out of here." Pietro said turning to her and pleading her to.  
  
"Why. What's goin' on?" Rogue asked concerned.  
  
"I can't tell you no more than that. But you must get away from here." Rogue stood up.  
  
"What is everyone hidin' from me?" Her hands turned quickley to fists.  
  
"Rogue please. Leave."   
  
"Pietro, what about Scott and Evan?" Pietro sighed.  
  
"I'll get them out of here. But you must get out now."  
  
"How? Magneto has a barrier around this place. Ah can't get threw it." Rogue said sighing too.  
  
"Rogue if you give me five days I can short-sercut the system long enough for you to get out. Please?" Pietro begged. Rogue  
  
nodded.  
  
"Ah will." Pietro smiled and hugged her which she was caught off-guard by. "Uhhh Pietro what are y' doin'?"  
  
"Oh sorry." He quickly withdrew and blushed. Rogue smiled.  
  
"Ah'll miss ya Pietro. Ah have missed ya to tell the truth. Ever since ah left you for the X-Men." She said.  
  
"I'll miss you too. Now go pack your things for Friday." With that Rogue ran to her room and fetched a few clothes that were in  
  
the closet, a pillow, and blanket. She looked around for something to put them in and found a small suitcase under her bed. Obviously  
  
there must have been another women here before. The suitcase, clothes, the way the room was decorated. Rogue went to the door and   
  
left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Rogue sat by the big oak tree reading a book of poems. She sees a shadow fall on her book so she looks up. There stood Remy  
  
grinning at her. She gave a weak smile and went back to her book.  
  
"Whatcha readin' Chere'?" Remy asked. Rogue looks back up at him.   
  
"Nothin'. Now if ya' don' mind ah'd like ya to get out of my light." Rogue said, annoyed now. Remy moved from the light and sat  
  
by Rogue.   
  
She and Remy had been going on more dates the past month. She couldn't belive she had been here that long. They went to the  
  
park, resturants, everywhere. Rogue could only imagine what date he wanted this time.  
  
"Yes?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Remy gotts anoder da'e for us." He said smling. His game of suduction had ended a long time ago. All he cared about was   
  
what Rogue cared for, how to please her, where she wanted to go. But this time he wanted tpo plan the date.  
  
"Sure." Rogue said delighted. Remy perked up.  
  
"Great! We go on Saturday. Same time as always." Remy smiles and leans back, placing his arms behind his head. He then   
  
closes his eyes. Rogue goes back to her book and smiles. She loved being with him. She knew of all the times people had let her down,  
  
he wouldn't. He's always be there for her.  
  
She wondered what the date was this time. Knowing Remy another romantic date. He was such a ladies man. Knew everything  
  
a girl wanted or thought. Without them even saying anything. Ok now that's creepy but he's still handsom, right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Rogue walked from the kitchen and was about to enter the living room when she heard the word 'bet'. She stopped outside the   
  
room and layed her body against the wall. She listened intently.   
  
"So has she fallen for the 'prince of charm' yet or not?!" She heard St. John say in an irritated voice. What did he mean? By the  
  
words prince of charm she figured Remy but has she fallen for him?  
  
"Don' worry she's fallen fo' de Remy. She believes everything ah say t' her." She heard Remy say.  
  
What did they mean. Rogue added up the clues. Bet, fallen,Remy.It all added up. He was just dating her and suducing her for   
  
money! *How could he?! He promised me! He promised he wouldn't hert me!*  
  
Rogue stepped away from the room and quickley went to her room before tears fell. Why would he do that to her?! He was the  
  
only thing left going for her. Rogue jumped on her bed and put her face in her pillow starting to cry.   
  
"Ah hate ya Remy." She murmered into her pillow. "Ah truely do." She knew it. She couldn't let anyone get close. Everyone   
  
would hert her. Even if they could relate to her or not. She hated them all. Why? Why her. She knew ever since she was born and her   
  
mom first died she would live a terrble life. Then her powers manifested and she knew life was not at all worth living. But Remy...how   
  
could he?  
  
Rogue took her face from her pillow and layed on her side. She looked out the window. She stared at it. She never took her   
  
gaze from it. Her heart ached so bad. She felt like she had died at those sentences. She might as well just die on this bed staring out that  
  
window.  
  
She heard a slight squeek. Rogue determined it to be the door. She didn't turn or move or do anything. Just remained staring   
  
out the window. She felt the bed shake indicating that they sat down. Whoever it was she wished they'd just go away. She felt their eyes  
  
staring at her. She didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore.   
  
"What be wrong Chere?" She heard Remy's thick cunjun accent say. She didn't answer and still refused to move. "Chere?"  
  
Rogue still remained still staring at the window. She had no intentions of ever speaking to him again. Why should she? She   
  
should just as matter of fact throw out that window she stared at for what seemed like hours.  
  
Remy took his hand and caressed her cheek. For the first time she moved, jerking away. "Go away!" Rogue yelled. If she had to  
  
say something to him it had to have something of getting her away from him.  
  
"What be wrong." He asked bringing his hand back.   
  
Rogue fought back tears. *Oh like you don't know!* She thought. "Remy just leave me alone! Ah hate ya!" Rogue said. She did   
  
the right thing, right? Yes. But why did it feel so bad?   
  
Remy drew back. *She hates me? What happened ah thought we was gettin' along togert'er so good. Ah mean, ah love her. But  
  
she hates me? She told me she loved me. What ah do?* "Rogue..what...what did Remy do?" He asked. His tone sounded hert and left  
  
Rogue feeling emptier than she already felt.  
  
"Remy stop playin' games with me and get out!" Rogue yelled at him and got off the bed. Remy saw that her eyes were a little  
  
red from crying.   
  
"Rogue..._"  
  
"Get out." Rogue said bitterly. Remy looked at her with pain looking eyes. He looked at her staright in the eyes.  
  
"Ah love you." He said and left her room closing the door. Rogue left her gaze from the door to the floor which was now being  
  
soaked by tears. She trembled and sat down on the bed with her head in her hands. No matter what she did the pain would not cease.  
  
Remy stole her whole heart and he took it with him out that door. Rogue layed back down and cried herself to sleep that night.   
  
Nothing would ever take her heart again. She could maybe grow one back but she would never let anyone do that to her again.  
  
Never. She loved Remy. And then lears he was doing this all along. How...how could he?   
  
Rogue lay in her bed all night dreaming of Remy. Rogue would never find anyone like him again. Remy was one in a life time. But  
  
poved to be a dud. Rogue wasn't even meant to be. Only a background.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
OMG i can't believe i wrote this sad stuff. I acctually almost cried myself. I was sooooo sad today and wrote about my feelings  
  
and it came out perfect for my story.  
  
Hope you liked the chapter as much as i did.  
  
R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. My world is whole

Hey did you guys like the last chapter? Hope so. Well Rogue and Remy had their little fight, but now Remy tries to get her back.  
  
But now something lerks on the horizon.  
  
R & R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****  
  
Scott and Evan sat near the living room table watching t.v. Neither Scott, nor Evan could say a thing. The new plan had been   
  
mentioned to them last night. Rogue was to be killed. Ever since Xavier mentioned her powers going haywire he didn't wanna take the   
  
risk. So on Saturday he was exacuting her. No one was to tell her or else they'd be with her. So everyone except the acoloytes, who   
  
didn't know, kept quiet about it. Scott and Evan never talked about it. Almost like they were to stunned to want to except it. The Rogue  
  
they had fought, when her powers manifested, the Rogue who tried ever so hard to be part of the team, the Rogue who had risked her  
  
life for a team-member all the time, was now being exucuted on Saturday. Right before them! Evan tried to hold back tears, and Scott   
  
trying not to show fear and sadness did the same.  
  
Rogue hadn't left her room for over four days. They wondered what had happened. Tommorrow was Friday though. They knew  
  
Remy would be going on a date or something and that would cheer her up. It's the least he could do to make her happy before she died.  
  
Scott hadn't really trusted Rogue with Remy. On count-less times he wanted to jump right up and sock him in the nose. He just didn't  
  
want Rogue to get hert by him. They wouldn't be here at all if it weren't for Remy and them anyways. But with the barrier concealing the   
  
mansion, nothing, not even telepathy, could get through it. All he could do was protect Evan and Rogue. He needed to help Rogue. But   
  
how?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************  
  
Rogue never took her gaze from the window. She only had one more day until she was free. But free to what? Get her feelings   
  
hert again. What was life for, for her? Everyone else had almost perfect lives. She wanted so very bad to get close to someone but she  
  
knew she never could and not just phisically with her powers, but emotionally too, because they'd always hert her. Always.  
  
Rogue having thought for the past four days got up suddenly. She took her gaze from the window and to the door. Almost just   
  
like on cue, it opened. In walked Evan holding food for her.She was so skinny from not eating.  
  
"Got you something to eat."He said almost afraid she might yell at him for intruding. Rogue nodded.  
  
"Thanks, Evan."She said and then he left. tray was packed with chips and a sandwich and all kinds of other things. All she had  
  
left were him and Scott. No Remy still existed in her future. He played her like the cards in his pocket. She hated him. But now she felt   
  
regret and sadness. Why would he do that? She would have never suspected him of something so cruel. Rogue got up and picked up the   
  
tray, starving. She picked up the chips and started munching on them. She then looked over at the table behind her and saw a piece of  
  
paper. She hesitantly picked it up and read the note on the inside.  
  
Meet me by the end of the barrier now.   
  
Rogue looked around. How had someone gotten in so quick and quietless? She decided she should go. After all whats the bug  
  
deal with it. She was leaving tommorrow and nothing could make her life much worse. Rogue got up and pulled her combat boots on and  
  
headed for the end of the barrier near the woods.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************  
  
Rogue ran toward the the woods where the barrier ended. She stopped when she reached her destination. She then sat   
  
against a tree and waited. She then heard a twig snap, so she turned around. There stood Remy. Rogue sat there with anger plastered  
  
on her face.  
  
"What do ya want?" She asked. Remy cringed and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Ah wanna talk Rogue." He said looking hert. Rogue gave a sigh. Would he ever give it up and leave her be?   
  
"Well maybe ah don't wanna listen." Rogue said.  
  
"Do ya?" He asked. Rogue must've misunderstood.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Do ya wanna listen t' Remy?" He asked pleading.  
  
"And just why should ah?" Rogue asked crossing her arms and turning her head away.  
  
"Cause Remy don' understand why ya mad at him." He said. Rogue could hear sincerity in his tone and confusion. Was he telling the   
  
truth? Did he really not know? Of course he knew. He knew all along what was going on and lied to her.  
  
"Don't give me that Remy! Ya know!" Rogue yelled at him. Remy shook his head.  
  
"No, Rogue, Ah honestly don't." He said. Rogue scowled.  
  
"Honestly? Give me a break." Rogue said bitterly.  
  
"Ah...Ah don't understand Rogue. What did Remy do?" He asked. For once he was the one confused not her.  
  
"Remy stop liein' to me and get away from me!" Rogue said and started to walk away when he grabbed her wrist. Rogue  
  
tried to yank from his grasp but couldn't break way from his strong hold. "Get off of me, Remy!"  
  
"Not 'till y' tell Remy what he did." He said. Rogue was about to cry.  
  
"Everything, Remy!" She yelled  
  
"Everything? Like what?" He asked, he looked as well as Rogue hert and confused.  
  
"Remy, you've lied to me! You said ah could trust ya. But ah can't. Ah can't trust no one. Including you Remy!" Rogue yelled.   
  
Remy saw St.John and Collosus coming out so he decided to take Rogue to a place they could be alone at before they saw them. Remy  
  
took her arm again and pulled her to a place in the woods. Remy knew there was a place in the barrier where it didn't portect. He took   
  
Rogue and jumped with her in his arms over a wall.  
  
"Where are ya goin'? Put me down Remy!" Rogue yelled. He did but still kept a good grasp on her arm. He then felt around for   
  
the gap. Rogue looked at him like he was mental. Remy then felt his arm go forward and his whole body went forward. He heard Rogue   
  
gasp.  
  
"But this whole place is guarded." Rogue said running to his side. She put her hand threw the gap and walked over Remy,   
  
through the barrier's gap. Remy then got up and did the same.  
  
"I'm out!" Rogue said excited but nto exactly free with Remy there with her.   
  
Remy took her her hand and led her threw alleys and pathways until they got into the city. He then walked toward an abandoned  
  
apartment and pulled down the stairways and jumped onto them. He then held out a hand to Rogue to help her up. She refused and got up  
  
herself.   
  
Remy got on the roof first and sat down. Rogue got on the roof not long after and stood. She refused to sit next to that   
  
swamprat.   
  
"What did ya bring me here swamprat?" Rogue asked. By now she was furious with Remy unless she couldn't get anymore   
  
mad than she already was. Remy sighed.  
  
"Remy wants t' talk. Why are y' so mad at me?" He asked. He rose to his feet and walked over to her. Rogue looked away.  
  
"Well maybe it's because ya lied and used me fo' money, Remy! Ah thought ah could trust ya! But no! Your just like the others!  
  
Uncaring, selfish, the list goes on!" Rogue yalled at him, tears swelling up in her eyes. Remy stepped back. He had said that he wouldn't  
  
hert her. Promised. And he broke his promise. He wanted to just dig his own grave right there. She must've overheard him talking to St.-  
  
John and Piotr. How could he have hert her like that? He wanted to just take her and hold her in a hug just then so he'd feel better, but   
  
then again he felt this way becuase of her, and she wouldn't just hug him after that. She'd probably want to kill him. Then Rogue brought  
  
him back from his trance, " So ya gonna admit it or not?" She raised and eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Your right. Ah did do it for money. But then y' became much more t' Remy. Remy loves y'._"  
  
"Yea yea yea.. Stop liein' Remy ah've heard it all befo'."  
  
"No Rogue y' don' understand. Remy used t' be doin' a bet. But then y' just amazed Remy. Everything about you dazzled me. Ah   
  
couldn't even think straight. 'Cause ah love y'."  
  
"Ya know ah aighnt fallin' fo' that again Remy. Ya lied t' me and ah can't ever for give ya." Remy saw a tear fall to the ground. He  
  
felt his eye. Dry. He then looked at Rogue who had her face bent down and was trembling.  
  
Remy took her chin in his hand and pulled it upward toward him. There were tears in her eyes. And they flowwed freely. Remy  
  
took his gloved hand and brushed them away. Rogue tried to jerk away but her kept a firm hold. "No look at me. Ah know y' still love Remy  
  
and Remy still loves y'_"  
  
"Yea right! Ah hate ya! Now get off me!" She yelled streaming tears falling. Remy looked into her eyes.  
  
"Tell Remy why?" He asked. She looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Why what?!" She said. Her eyes looked like emeralds with diamonds.  
  
"Why y' hate Remy. Remy told y' he still loved y'. And he means it. Remy says sorry too. He never meant t' hert ya. He promised  
  
he wouldn't. But now that ah have ah feel like killin' myself."  
  
"That can be arranged." Rogue said bitterly.  
  
"Rogue," He brought her face closer, " Ah don't know how t' make y' believe me. Y' just mean so much t' me." Rogue saw how  
  
hert he looked but behind it she saw sincerity.  
  
  
  
"Remy," Rogue said trying to brake free or get her gaze away somehow. "Please don't."  
  
"Don' what Rogue?" Remy asked concerned.  
  
"Don' make me." Rogue said. She cried again more forcful this time.  
  
"Rogue, all ah want is fo' ya t' know how Remy feels."  
  
"Well maybe ah don't feel the same way." Rogue said.  
  
" Do ya?" He asked. Rogue looked at him willingly this time.  
  
"Remy...No ah don't...Ah hate ya." Rogue said. She stared at him. His once smirking demon eyes now demon and hert.  
  
"Rogue..." Remy said. He then leaned in closer. Rogue, feeling too close and for some reason not wanting to hert him backed  
  
away.  
  
"What do ya think your doin'?" Rogue asked scared.  
  
"Shhh...If ya won't belive Remy then he'll show ya." And with that Remy closed the reamining space between them and   
  
connected there skin in a forbidden kiss. Rogue could feel his powers, memories, and thoughts combining with hers. Even though Remy   
  
felt enormous pain he held on. Rogue couldn't believe what was going on. His skin against her's made her feel magical. Remy put his   
  
arms around her waist and kissed with more force. And this time Rogue kissed back. She then felt Remy fall to the ground unconcious.  
  
Rogue fell to her knees beside him placing his head in her lap. She shook him for awhile and he wouldn't wake. She then felt  
  
his memories. She didn't want to intrude but he had kissed her for a reason. So she tried to order them out. She saw them on the beach  
  
together dancing with Rogue looking embarresed at how clumsy she was, her and Remy enjoying fun times, her and him enjoying  
  
seriouse times of romance, and many more. Every time she looked happy. And every time Rogue could feel Remy's feelings. It made her  
  
want to jump up and scream. Had Remy truely loved her this much? Rogue held her head. Why was she so thick-headed? She hoped   
  
Remy would forgive her. Rogue took off the jacket she had been wearing and placed it like a pillow under Remy's head. She then went to  
  
the side of the roof and tried to order out more things.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************  
  
Remy woke up to a dark stary night. He wondered where he was. He then looked over and saw Rogue. Then it all flew back to   
  
him. Ho got up weakly and walked over to her. Her head was in her hands. Remy placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up shocked  
  
and terrified. Remy smiled at her when she realized who it was. Has his plan worked. Did she believe him now? He sure hoped so. Rogue   
  
jumped up and wraped her amrs around him, crying. Remy then did the same around her waist, pulling her close.  
  
"Oh Remy ah'm so sorry!" Rogue said through her crying. Remy took one hand and stroked her hair.  
  
"Shhh...It be ok Rogue, Remy understands, and Remys sorry t'o." Remy was truely sorry for the pain he made her endure. But  
  
he now had her back. His love. The very person who made his life whole. Rogue.  
  
"Remy ah do love ya." Rogue said. She then rested her head on his shoulder. Remy continued stroking her hair.   
  
"Ah know. And Remy does love y' as well, Chere. Ah will forever." Rogue felt so happy at this moment. She never thought it'd  
  
happen for her. The untouchable goth had finnaly found her true love with a cocky charmer. But who cares. She loved him. Rogue  
  
had someone just for her.   
  
With Remy with her, all the times in the past were forgotten to Rogue and he healed all the hatred and hert feelings she once  
  
knew. She just wanted to stay in his arms forever, to live in those strong loving arms.   
  
Remy then backed away sitting down. Rogue forgot she had taken so much energy from him in that kiss. Remy then leaned   
  
back, resting his head on the jacket on top of the roof. Rogue then came and sat herself down. Remy closed his eyes for a moment and   
  
then opened them again.  
  
"Rogue, are you planning on going back to that Institute of your's?" He asked. Rogue was in shock. Never once had she thought  
  
about Remy when she said she'd go back. Now she was gonna break his heart. How could she? But Pietro made her promise. He   
  
sounded so serious that she needed to get out of this place. Rogue beant her head down.  
  
"Yes, ah must." Rogue said. She felt so horrible at that. Maybe she could bring him with her.  
  
"Why Chere?" Remy looked hert and almost like his world was about to fall to pieces.   
  
"Pietro said it was private. Must be somethin' important or else he wouldn't have asked me to leave tomorrow." Rogue said.   
  
Remy looked shocked.  
  
"T...tomorrow?" Remy said barely. Rogue nodded, not trusting herself to be able to talk. They sat there in silence for some time  
  
before Remy broke the silence.  
  
"Rogue, do y' want t' leave?" He asked Rogue looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Yea ah do. But ah don't wanna leave you. Ah just don't know. Pietro said ah had to get out quick. Like we're in danger. Remy  
  
ah don't wanna lose ya." Rogue said biting her lower lip.  
  
"Rogue ah want ya t' be safe. Y'll go tomorrow if that's what y'll have t' do." Remy said. He wanted to be with her so bad. And   
  
now she had to leave. He suspected Magneto was planning something. Scott and Evan are acting funny, even Pietri who is alot like Remy,  
  
cocky, charming (not as much as Remy), and full of himself. And he's been acting depressed lately.   
  
Rogue nodded at his response and rubbed her eyes. She then layed her head on Remy chest, making them look like a capital   
  
'T'. Remyput his hands behind his head and got comfortable. He then saw Rogue's eyes drifting to sleep.  
  
"Not sleepy are ya Chere?" Remy asked smiling at her. Rogue smiled back.  
  
"Nah." She said and tried to wake up.   
  
Remy looked up at the stary sky. Just like at the beach she seemed ever to glow in the night. Remy smiled to himself. He loved  
  
her like this: happy, beautiful, expieriencing new things. Remy then looked at a bright star. He pointed to it. Rogue lookd to where he   
  
pointed and looked at him confused.  
  
"Make a wish Chere." Rogue smiled and closed her eyes. *Ah wish me and Remy would be together forever. Ah wish ah  
  
could touch so we could hug and kiss each other without being terrified of death.* Rogue smiled at herself thinking of how follish she  
  
was being. No star would help her. But she knew maybe one wish would come true. She and Remy being together forever.  
  
Remy woke her up from her ever so delightful trance. "What'd ya wish fo' Chere?" Remy asked still smiling.  
  
Rogue smiled, "If ah tell ya it won't come true." She said and Remy's smile widened.  
  
"True. Remy wouldn't want dat t' happen." He said. Rogue looked back up. She tried to make a decision, leave and be free, but  
  
brake Remy's heart. Or stay and face what Pietro had warned he about and Remy told her to leave for. She decided she'd obey Remy.  
  
But she was out right now. She could run back to the Institute and get help for Evan and Scott. But she didn't want to leave Remy. She   
  
wanted to stay right here with Remy forever, but she knew she couldn't.   
  
Rogue began getting up. Remy looked up at her and asked, "Where y' be goin', Rogue?"   
  
"Remy ah'm outah that barrier ah can go get help for Evan and Scott. Please let me. Ah need to." Rogue pleaded. Remy nodded  
  
and got up as well.  
  
"Remy go with ya. He don't wanna be part of that mutant psycho, world rulling wanna-be. Remy long ago payed his depth to ol'  
  
Mags. And Remy don' wanna lose de belle petite." Remy smiled and held out a hand. Rogue took it and they both ran all the way to the   
  
Institute.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************  
  
Rogue and Remy walked up the Institute steps. Rogue hesitated before banging on the door. After all it was after midnight and  
  
they hadn't seen her for almost two months. After awhile she heard a *bamf*. She turned around abruptly to find Kurt with his arms   
  
around his neck, choking him. Rogue ran over and tried prying Kurt off.  
  
"Kurt get off him!" Rogue yelled. Kurt stopped and looked at her. How could she tell him to get off their enemy who kidnapped   
  
them. Finnaly Kurt did. Rogue stared at Kurt. She then jumped into his arms, giving him a hug. "Kurt ah've missed ya! So much!" Kurt  
  
hugged her back.  
  
"Mein schwister, I've missed ya too!" Remy looked at them dumbfounded. Rogue looked at him and laughed.  
  
"Remy this is Kurt my...well...brother." Rogue said. She wouldn't really call him her brother. She hated to admit Mystique   
  
adopting her. Remy didn't look as confused now. "And Kurt this is Remy. He's been really kind to me. Don't think of him as a bad guy any  
  
more, he left Ol' Mags for us!" Rogue said delighted. And just like an over-protective brother, Kurt blew off like a fire-cracker with   
  
questions.  
  
"What exactly have you been doing? How long have you known each other? If you hert her I swear I'll...." And on and on he   
  
went.   
  
The door the opened to find Xavier and the other instructors. Even Logan! Rogue smiled at seeeing him. She had believed him  
  
to be much like a father. He stayed with her all threw the time in the med. room. She then ran up to him and gave him a hug. And to her  
  
surprise, Logan hugged back.   
  
"What happened? Did Magneteo hert you? If he did I'll shread him to pieces!" Logan growled. Rogue smiled.   
  
Then Xavier spoke up, "Where is Scott and Evan, Rogue?" Rogue then remebered the reason she had come.  
  
"That's why we're here prof. We came to find help. We got out because of a hole in the barrier, and so we came here for help."  
  
Rogue said. She then remebered something. "Why didn't you ever come and save us proffesor?"  
  
"Rogue, I'm sorry. With you being in that barrier I couldn't pin point your location. And if my calculations are right, no telepathy  
  
could get through it." Xavier said. Rogue felt good that they had at least tried to look for them.  
  
"Ok we need to get back to Magneto's. He'll notice if Rogue is gone and he'll know she escaped. He'd then probably hold Evan   
  
and Scott in more danger than they already are in." Hank said. Rogue nodded.  
  
"Get the X-men ready Logan. We'll need the whole team to take on Magneto." Xavier said. Wolverine nodded and left to fetch   
  
them.   
  
Soon Shadow Cat, Jean Grey, Nightcrawler, and a few newbies were ready. They had their skin-tight uniforms on and potective  
  
gear. They then all boarded the X-Jet. They decided it best to ride almost there and then walk the rest of the way so Magneto didn't have  
  
control of the Jet if he found them coming.  
  
When they would get there, they would have to be quiet and find the spot where the barrier didn't cover. But they all knew it  
  
would be a hard fight. And they knew when they got there, they would get Magneto to tell them what he was up to. They knew their lives   
  
were probably on the line now so they had to be carefull. 


End file.
